Cascade
[S Cascade] is a flash animation update of Homestuck. Information of note The loading screen is similar in style to the loading screen of SBURB. It changes to a chapter-select screen, from which one can choose to skip to a part of the flash. Start The Beat Mesa spins like a CD before stopping, and becoming more detailed. A Kernelsprite-like shape moves slowly across, leaving a yellow trail in its wake. The view zooms out, showing the entirety of the Land of Heat and Clockwork, before showing John standing on the Beat Mesa, guiding the needle that is scratching the surface. A massive number of enemies look on, presumably in an attempt to stop him, including many types not previously seen and much larger than previous ones. John destroys many of them using tornadoes of lava, then destroying one particularly large one with his Warhammer of Zillyhoo/Fluorite Octet weapon with great ease. Part 1 The view switches to the tower on the Land of Frost and Frogs. Noir looks with sadness at Jade's dying body, before the view switches again to show him standing in front of Billious Slick. He begins the Red Miles, which extends into Billious' left eye and from there to the Exiles on Earth. Part 2 The AR activates a device he is holding, a trigger for the bombs rigged to all four structures. Deep in the ruins, the WQ waits for the Time Capsule to open again, which releases the White King, holding one of Rose's books. A new flower immediately sprouts, to open in exactly ten seconds. Again moving to the Land of Frost and Frogs, Noir extends two tentacles from his sides, taking hold of Jade. He flies her to her Quest Bed, placing her on it before teleporting away. He reappears on the meteor in the Veil that holds the ruins-to-be, placing himself in the time capsule. 413,000,000 years later, as the Red Miles rage, the flower - noticeably dead-looking - opens and releases him. He kills both the WK and the WQ in turn, before teleporting outside. He advances towards the PM, but AR detonates the Bec-Head base and catches his attention. He detonates the Eggy-Looking Base and Helipod Base, but stops before destroying the final base as Noir advances. Decapitating the AR, he teleports inside the Base and avoids the PM, who leaps at him with a Regisword. Seeing that the base has no power, he proceeds to tear the Uranium out of the WV's stomach. He places it in the machine, powering it. He then goes to Room 3, which is apparently capable of teleporting characters or objects to the endgame door in either the Kids' or the Trolls' universe. With this, he gets on the Deappearifier and teleports away to the Trolls' session. The events directly following his appearance in the Trolls' Incipisphere are shown in fast-motion, up to Aradia and Sollux next to the Green Sun. Part 3 Behind them flies Derse's Moon of the Kids' Incipisphere, Rose, Dave, Liv Tyler and the Tumor inside it. In addition, there is the decapitated form of DD. Rose, Liv and Dave leave the moon and fly to take their places on their Quest Beds. Rose deploys the Tumor, which quickly sheds its outer shell to reveal a device reminiscent of the Ectobiology equipment, with two large tubes containing a red and blue fluid respectively, as well as a control console. As the timer counts down, the view zooms in on the red tube, showing the Kids' universe, complete with Red Miles, and zooming in to Earth; then the blue tube zooms in to Alternia, or rather its green moon. Atop the castle stand Spades Slick and Snowman, at a standoff; Snowman challenges Slick to fire his gun, and he obliges her, shooting her directly through the heart with a glowing green bullet. Her heart is shown to have the Trolls' universe contained within it, and it zooms in to show galaxies beginning to explode. Focussing on Alternia, we see Snowman's form lying dead on the ground in a puddle of her blue blood, before the view zooms back out to the bomb equipment again. In turn, the view changes to the Land of Frost and Frogs, specifically Jade on her Quest Bed. She is seen on the Exiles' monitor, going dark, and then we see PM looking at WV's corpse in dismay. Part 4 Back on the LOFAF, hummingbirds flock to Jade's corpse, while on Skaia Jadesprite and Davesprite stare at an enormous meteor. Just seconds before impact, Jade finishes Ascending, becoming a God-Tier fusion of Jade and Jadesprite (and, therefore, Bec). Casually holding up her hand, she shrinks the meteor to the size of a baseball, floating it above her hand while Davesprite looks on in amazement. She picks up a yellow ship, getting on board before shrinking Skaia to baseball-size, leaving it to orbit her. Part 5 She takes the ship to the LOFAF, just as the PM picks up the dropped Ring. Jade brings John to the ship, shrinking the LOWAS too. The LOHAC and the LOLAR quickly follow, while PM hesitantly places the Ring on her finger. Jade summons the Captchalogued Fourth Wall, slowly increasing its size while it recounts the adventure so far in extremely fast motion. When it reaches Gamzee watching the miracle of a new beginning, it stops, and the viewpoint changes to him, with Cal in his lap. On his computer, he highlights a single line of Scratch's text, reading simply "suckers." Part 6 The Bomb's countdown reaches 0:00, detonating. Instead of destroying the Green Sun, as was expected, the explosion is what created the Green Sun in the first place. Jack watches the Green Sun coming into existence from afar, while Aradia, Sollux, Rose and Dave watch it from much closer. Switching to the remnants of the Trolls, Terezi does her best to point at the brilliant light in the sky, Karkat kindly pointing her closer to the right direction. Using an incredible amount of psychic power, Sollux hurls their meteor sanctuary towards it, even as blood begins to pour from his eyes and mouth from the strain, much like the overexertion of his ancestor. Suddenly, on the very platform where Noir gained entry to the Trolls' universe, the PM materializes, in fully-prototyped form, with Jack looking on in fear. Part 7 The Green Sun's fire engulfs Dave and Rose, and suddenly the two rise out of it, glowing brilliantly. As the glow fades away and the flickers of flame leave them, it becomes clear that they have in fact Ascended, and the two see Aradia and Sollux face-to-face for the first time. Having finally made the Fourth Wall big enough to fly through, Jade hurls the ship through it. It continues to display images from the story (playing played back in reverse) for a few seconds before cutting out on the first comic from the archives, and tattered curtains close on it ending the flash. Category:Detailed Flash Pages Category:Homestuck